Lips Of An Angel
by J.E.Jamieson
Summary: Scott Twin Fic! Derek Hale/OC/Chris Argent. (SET IN SEASON 4)
1. Story Info

Hello. My name is J. , but I'm guessing you can see that. This is my first story here and it's obviously called Lips Of An Angel. It's a Teen Wolf Fanfiction, it's mainly Derek Hale/OC/Chris Argent. With minor Peter Hale/Lydia Martin. There is also a one-sided thing between Liam Dunbar and the OC. And also it will have cameos by some of your favourite characters and your least favourite characters.

Here's a little info of the OC:

Name: Anissa Rose McCall

Age: Same age as Scott

Family: Melissa (Mother), Rafael (Father) & Scott (Twin Brother)

Friends: Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale, Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale (Occasionally), Malia Tate, Danny Mahelani, Jackson Whittemore & Liam Dunbar (Occasionally)

Relationship Status: In a love triangle (With Derek Hale & Chris Argent)

Past Relationships: Jackson Whittemore (1st Love)

Special Abilities: Medium

Played By: Victoria Justice

Bio:

Anissa Rose McCall was born to Melissa ad Rafael. She is the twin of Scott. When Anissa first started high school she met and fell in love with Jackson Whittemore, but didn't start dating him until around mid-2012. Jackson was and is Anissa's first love, and was heart broken when he choose to go to London, England at the end of 2012 (Season 2). After Jackson left, Anissa became close friends with Jackson's ex-girlfriend Lydia Martin. In 2013, she and her friends fought to try and save Stiles Stilinski from the Nogitsune that he was possed by. Nogitsune Stiles then ordered a Oni to kill Anissa, which ended up with her getting stabbed by the Oni blade, but not dying. After defeating the Nogitsune, Anissa began seeing ghost and thought she was loosing her mind. During that time, Anissa became close to Derek Hale, and eventually started to date him. In very late 2013, Derek went missing and Anissa guilt tripped her father into paying for her to go to France. She went to France to get help from Chris Argent and Derek's former Beta, Isaac Lahey. While in France, Chris trained Anissa to become a stronger individual ad they ended up falling in love with each other. In 2014, Scott informed Anissa that they had a lead that Derek was in Mexico, so Anissa left France to find Derek.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Moon, Part 1

Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and Anissa McCall were walking through a small town in Mexico "This doesn't seem so bad" said Stiles "It's not the town, it's the plan" said Lydia "What's wrong with the plan?" I asked "Stiles. Anissa. This could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with. You're aware of that, right?" said Lydia "I'm aware it's not our best" said Stiles.

"I have a bad feeling" I said "We are going to die" said Lydia. See, Lydia is a banshee while I'm a medium. "Are you saying that as a Banshee or you're just being pessimistic?" asked Stiles "I'm saying it as a person who doesn't wanna die" said Lydia. We were in Mexico to try and find my boyfriend, Derek Hale. My older twin brother, Scott, never approved of my relationship with Derek. But then again he didn't approve of my relationship with Jackson Whittemore, Lydia's ex-boyfriend.

"Okay. Would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?" asked Stiles "She can't help it. Like I can't help that I see dead people" I said. "This plan is stupid and we're going to die" said Lydia "Oh, thank you" said Stiles "I agree, the plan is stupid" I said "Not you too Anissa" said Stiles "Mmm" said Lydia as we entered where we were heading.

There was loud music playing and people cheering. "No. On the house. Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink" said Severo "We didn't come to drink" said Lydia "Severo hates this music. Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind, especially. It has a savage energy" said Araya "We're here for Derek Hale" said Lydia "Is that so?" asked Araya. "I know you have him you old bitch" I said "Anissa! We know you have him. We've heard you can be bought" said Lydia "It's $50,000 for Derek" said Stiles "Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese mafia?" said Araya as a gun cocks.

"You don't want to know" I said as I death glared Araya "Not smart to come alone" Araya said "And who said we came alone?" I asked "What makes you think we came alone?" asked Stiles "You brought a wolf into my home?" Araya asked "We brought an Alpha" said Stiles. "My friends..." said Araya as she sighed "...I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?" asked Araya "The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky" I said as Araya was shocked that I knew the answer.

"But do you know its meaning?" asked Araya "Some people say it's a time of reflection. Or grief" said Lydia "Grief and loss, mija. I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale" Araya said "'Cause we don't like to lose" said Stiles "I'm risking everything here for Derek, because I love him" I said as I stared hard at Araya "Maybe you should just take the deal" said Lydia.

"While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline" said Araya as she laughed. "Aaaa... Come on. Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money" said Stiles "Severo? Show them how the Calaveras negotiate" said Araya. "Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years" said Araya as Scott entered the room.

"All we want is Derek" said Scott as he panted "My lobito, you're a long way from home" said Araya "You don't know where he is either" I said.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Moon, Part 2

Chapter 2: The Dark Moon, Part 2

"_Ok, so how long has it been?" asked Stiles "Weeks. He hasn't gotten back to any of my texts" said Scott "Yeah, about the same timeline for me" I said "Has Derek ever returned your texts?" asked Stiles "Once. Definitely once. But this time it felt different. So I went to the loft. The alarm was on. Everything looked okay. But then I found these. So I sent a picture of it to Deaton. He said that it's the mark of a family of hunters based out of Mexico. The Calaveras" said Scott._

_"__He always returns my texts" I mumbled "What would they want with Derek?" asked Lydia "Who knows" said Kira "You don't think they killed him, do you?" asked Stiles as I death glared him "I... I don't know. That's why Lydia and Anissa are here" said Scott "Thanks twin" I said "Lydia, what? Is he dead?" asked Scott "No. But I'm not sure he's alive either" said Lydia "Anissa?" asked Kira "I would of have seen him...And he's not dead" I said "What does that mean?" asked Stiles "I don't know. There's something not right. I just... I don't know" said Lydia. "So if the Calaveras have him, how do we find them?" asked Stiles._

_"__Mexico" said Scott as he looked at me "Then what are we waiting for" I said. _"He's awake. Guys, he's awake" said Kira "Scott, you okay?" asked Stiles "Yeah. They don't have him. They don't have Derek" said Scott "Tell us something we don't know" I said. "We know. But right now, they've got Lydia" said Kira "Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?" asked Scott "I have no idea. But I have a feeling that we're not alone" I said as I pointed to the corner of the room "We already looked for a way out. I think a lot of people have" said Kira "I have tried for months" said a voice, coming from the corner "Who are you?" asked Kira. The person then came out of the corner "Jackson? Oh my god! Jackson!" I said as I ran and hugged him "Hey Anissa. Never thought we would meet again as prisoners" said Jackson "Neither did I" I said "Anyway, I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it" said Malia.

"What about Lydia?" asked Kira "Lydia's here?" asked Jackson "Yeah, we're trying to find Derek" I said "What about her?" asked Malia "Who's that?" asked Jackson "The asian girl is Kira, Scott's girlfriend. And the other one is Malia, she's Stiles girl-then again I don't what they are" I said "We're not leaving without her" said Scott "Why not?" asked Malia "Because we don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends" said Stiles "And what is she?" asked Jackson "Kira is Kitsune. Malia is a were-coyote. Lydia is now a Banshee. Scott's a true alpha. And I now see freaking dead people" I said "Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" asked Kira "If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave" said Malia "Everyone" I said which made everyone look at me.

"Jackson's here" I said "Jackson" said Scott "McCall, Stilinski" said Jackson "Mmm. Believe it or not, that's progress" said Stiles as he gestured to Malia. "All right, guys, we're not dead yet. And that means Araya wants something" said Scott "But what does she want?" asked Jackson "We don't know" I said. "But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?" asked Kira "Maybe he left on his own" said Stiles "He would of told me, and I would of left with him" I said. "Why?" asked Malia and Jackson "Because I'm dating Derek" I said "Maybe someone else got to him" said Scott. Then there was a blackout and when the lights when back on Kira and Scott were gone "Do you hear them? Can you hear Scott? Can you hear Kira, Lydia, anybody? What are they saying?" asked Stiles "I can't hear anything" said Jackson "Have you shifted?" I asked "No, I haven't not in while" said Jackson "I... I can't. I can't concentrate. I... There's too many sounds and voices" said Malia "Okay. It's okay. Well, just breathe. Breathe with me, all right? You practiced this with Scott before, remember?" said Stiles "I'm trying" said Malia.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Moon, Part 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: 15pt;"Chapter 3: The Dark Moon, Part 3/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;"Me and Jackson watched the scene between Malia and Stiles play out "It's okay, it's okay. Just focus on something. Here, look at my eyes. Very good. Just focus on the sound of my voice. All you have to do is try to concentrate. Concentrate..." said Stiles as Malia looked at him with her blue eyes shining "They're killing him" said Malia. "That's impossible. It's impossible. That can't be what he said" said Stiles "What?" I asked "Why? Who... who's Kate?" asked Malia "She's a hunter. An Argent" said Stiles "She was-I saw her got killed by Peter" I said.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;"Jackson, Malia, Stiles and I were soon later released. We were driving in Stiles' beat up jeep "So what now?" asked Stiles "She thinks she knows where we can find Derek" said Scott "Good" I said "She gonna tell us where?" asked Malia, who watched Jackson like a hawk "Yeah, is she gonna tell us?" asked Jackson "Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide" said Scott. We then stopped the car, to wait for this supposed tour guide. We saw a figure "You know her?" asked Stiles "Braeden" said Scott as he nodded to acknowledge Braeden "You" I said "Me" said Braeden.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;""Who's Braeden?" asked Malia "She's a mercenary" said Lydia "Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia" said Braeden "The Church?" asked Lydia as I zoned out as I saw Allison Argent's ghost. Stiles, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Jackson and I ended up being stranded in the desert "Maybe we should just walk" said Lydia "Hey, I will never abandon this jeep. You understand me? Ever. Ever. Ever" said Stiles "Work faster, Stiles. There's something out here with us" said Malia "Yeah, I can sense it" said Jackson.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;""Please hurry Stiles" said Kira as she watched me walk off a bit "Lydia, could you please hold the light still for a second? It's really hard to see anything if you keep shaking it like that" said Stiles "Help me Anissa" Allison said "Not now Allison, I have to find Derek" I said "I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster. And I'm terrified" said Lydia "Jackson, who is Anissa talking too?" asked Malia "Probably to a ghost" said Jackson "Well, just be slightly less terrified. And hold this" said Stiles as he handed Lydia a piece of his car.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;""Please, just help me Anissa. I want to crossover" Allison said "I will help you, when I find Derek. And we kill your aunt...Again" I said to Allison "What's this?" asked Lydia as she looked at the piece of the car Stiles handed to her "I don't know. I'm hoping it's not important" said Stiles. "Anything?" asked Kira "It's too hard to see" said Malia "We should've brought another flashlight" said Jackson "Did you see that?" asked Kira.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;"Malia and Jackson roared "Malia, wait!" yelled Kira "Jackson!" I yelled "Hey, Malia!" yelled Stiles "Kira, go! Anissa, go as well! You. Fix the jeep. Stiles, focus!" yelled Lydia as I ran off with my Glock 18 in my hand. "Malia?" asked Kira "Jackson? Malia?" I asked as I aimed my gun at a bush as a couple of twigs crack. "It's me! Uh, it's me, it's me" said Malia "What happened? What's out there?" I asked as I lowered my gun "I don't know, but it is big and fast. And it cuts deep" said Jackson as he looked at Malia, who had a massive cut.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;"We then went back to Stiles and Lydia, Stiles had managed to get the jeep working again. Malia and Stiles were in the front, Kira, Lydia, Jackson and I were in the back. I was sitting on Jackson's lap because there wasn't enough room in the back. "You...You please don't do that ever again!" yelled Stiles "Do what?" asked Malia "I...I thought you just took off. I thought you were running" "I was running" said Malia "She was running" said Jackson "Shut up you" I said to Jackson "No, I mean, like, I thought you were leaving" said Stiles.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;""I wouldn't leave without you" said Malia "Really?" asked Stiles "I would never leave without you. Them I would leave" said Malia "Yeah. Uh, it's progress" said Stiles "That's cute. But Malia, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have clothes" I said "That doesn't look good" said Lydia "It's okay" said Malia "Are you sure? It looks deep" said Kira "It should be healing" said Jackson "I can feel it healing" said Malia "You didn't see anything?" asked Lydia as she looked at Malia and then at Jackson.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 15pt;""Barely" said Jackson "It had a strong scent, though" said Malia. "Like what?" asked Stiles "Like death" said Malia as she looked at me. We then turned up at the church "Is that him? Is that Derek?" asked Malia "Uh, sort of" said Stiles as 'Derek' looked up "What happened?" I asked him.span/p 


End file.
